Needles
by Storm-Maiden-Lucania
Summary: After Lightning is injured in a battle with Johnny Rancid, the Titans discover the twins rocky relationship did not begin with them and that Lightning may have a bit of a phobia... Rated T for blood. Chapter 2 coming soon!


Stormy: Happy August 16! (throws her hands up. There's a little explosion of confetti.) So, what's so important about August 16, you ask? Well, I'll tell you! Today is the day that "Forces of Nature" first premiered! Which means...

(Snaps her fingers. Thunder and Lightning appear in a poof of smoke.)

Stormy: It's these twos birthday! Yay!

Thunder: (Coughs and waves away the smoke) How is it that you do that?

Stormy: I'll explain it to you later. Anyway, Happy Birthday guys! (poofs up a cake) Oh, wait! I forgot the candles! Let's see...(pulls out I-Pod) So your episode premiered back in 2003, which would mean you guys are now...(looks at them and cocks an eyebrow) You're only 11?

Lightning: Foolish girl! Lightning is no child.

Stormy: (mumbled) You certainly act like one sometimes.

Lightning: What did you say?! (Lunges for her)

Thunder: (Grabs Lightning) Brother, calm down. (Turns to Stormy) My brother and I were 16 when we first met the Titans. We are 18 now.

Stormy: OK then! (18 candles appear on the cake and she lights them) Make a wish!

(They blow out the candles and she gives them cake.)

Stormy: So how is it?

Lightning: (too busy eating cake)

Thunder: It is quite delicious. Thank you.

Stormy: Good. I'm glad you like it. (whispered) Hopefully now you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do.

Lightning: Hmmm?

Stormy: Nothing! Onwards to the disclaimer!

Thunder and Stormy: Storm-Maiden-Lucania does not own Teen Titans nor the song "Dancing on the Rooftops". Will contain copious amounts of brotherly Thunder and Lightning fluff. If you don't like that, you've come to the wrong place.

Stormy: Sorry yaoi fans. Maybe some other time. ;D

Thunder: Yaoi?

Stormy: (Blushes) Don't ask.

Both: Enjoy!

Lightning: (Still eating cake)

* * *

The Storm Twins were a strange pair. No one could argue with that. From their appearances to their powers, the two were unusual. Yet the oddest thing about Thunder and Lightning was the situations they managed to get into. These ranged from innocent accidents, such as catching the occasional building on fire, to the most bizarre of the bizarre. Once the pair had casually strolled into the tower, Lightning fuming over his unruly hair, which by a random series of events had gotten dyed bright pink, while on another occasion they were forced to rescue Thunder, who had somehow ended up in an anime convention and was being chased by a crowd of fangirls.

It wasn't as though the brothers were willing these things to happen. They seemed to have an innate ability to get into the most ridiculous situations, almost as though trouble was drawn to them. And so, after a while, the Titan's became used to their allies oddness.

Even so, when Thunder appeared on their roof one day in a flash, calmly asking for use of their infirmary whilst holding his limp brother in his arms, there was cause for concern.

"What happened?!" Beast Boy cried, rushing to the elemental's side, others close behind.

"Rancid happened." Lightning growled, turning his head to look at him. His pale eyes were sharp with pain and he held his right arm close to his body, the limb twisted into an angle it never should have been in.

"The accursed mortal crushed my arm with that infernal machine of his."

Cyborg stepped forward and gently examined the damaged limb. The younger gave a sharp gasp as he pressed on it, biting back a cry of pain.

"Looks like it's a clean break. We'll have to set the bone, but it should be fine." The man told them, nodding to the stairway. The group set off through the tower, Lightning quietly complaining about being carried.

"I can walk perfectly fine on my own brother." He grumbled, pouting as the other tightened his grip.

"No, you cannot. You tried walking away after the battle and almost collapsed." Thunder replied, giving his sibling a well-meaning glare. The yellow skinned Titan looked away, mumbling something that sounded like "stupid lovable oaf".

They reached the infirmary and Lightning was deposited on one of the beds as the others rushed to get the medical supplies. Thunder moved to Cyborg's side, watching in curiosity as he readied a drip.

"What is that for?" He asked, staring at the liquid filled bag.

"I don't know how good your brother is with pain, but we're gonna give him some morphine for the pain for when we set the bone." The Titan replied, holding up a needle and turning towards the bed. The elder elemental's eyes narrowed, a look of nervous concern settling on his face.

"Er, Man of steel, I mean not to dishonor you or your medical skills, but that may not be the wisest of ideas." He told him, closely following the other as he started towards the younger twin.

Lightning looked up from his conversation with Beast Boy as they stepped up next to the bed and his eyes locked onto the needle.

All hell broke loose.

Lightning shrieked, electricity surging over the bed as he scrambled away from the device. He fell off the side of the bed, landing on his rump with a little 'oof'. Moments later he was back pedaling across the room, finally stopping when his back came in contact with the corner. He curled up, staring at them in blind panic as he cowered.

"Brother!" Thunder exclaimed, rushing to the youngers side. He knelt by his side, stroking his hair and generally trying to calm him as he whimpered quietly, eyes wide and filled with fear as he continued to focus on the needle. The other's stared at him, dumbfounded over seeing the normally bold demigod reduced to a scared little kid.

"Um, what the hell was that about?" Robin asked, trying to recover from his shock.

"I apologize." The older elemental replied, gently coaxing his sibling back to his senses.

"My brother acquired a rather irrational fear of those tools quite some time ago."

"Of needles?" Raven asked and he nodded.

"Geez, I've heard of people being afraid of shots, but this is kinda much." Cyborg said, setting the needle down on a nearby cart.

At this point, Lightning had calmed down and he now turned to hide his profuse blushing in his brothers' shoulder. Thunder sighed and hugged him, being mindful of his arm. He gently scooped the other up and transported him back to the bed, settling him on the soft sheets.

"He had a rather traumatizing experience involving them several years ago and I fear he has not yet recovered from it." Thunder continued, frown increasing slightly when he saw his brother shudder.

"Traumatizing experience?" Robin questioned him, subtly digging for more information.

"It's none of your concerns." Lightning grumbled, averting his eyes. The other's continued to watch him intently, waiting for him to relent. Finally the awkward silence seemed to get to him and he sighed.

"Fine." He said, and began to relay the tale.

_**- 4 years earlier -**_

"Are you saying I'm not responsible!?" Lightning yelled, little fragments of his element flickering around his clenched fists.

"That's exactly what I'm saying brother." Thunder calmly replied, arms crossed as he stared the smaller demigod down.

The argument had started when Lightning had found a box of kittens in a town they'd been exploring that afternoon.

"_Aw their so cute! Can I keep one?" Lightning had asked, fawning over the little balls of fur._

"_No, Brother." The other replied, rolling his eyes. They'd been through this conversation every time his twin found any sort of stray, particularly when it came to cats._

"_But we can't just leave them here! They could get sick, or something could attack them!" The electromancer cried, hunching protectively over the box._

"_They'll be fine." Thunder told him, grabbing his brother's arm and half leading-half dragging him away from the kittens. The box was sitting outside of an animal shelter after all. The staff would find it in the morning._

Lightning had fumed the entire way back to their cloud, before finally confronting his brother.

"Take that back!" He growled, stomping over to the elder.

"No." Thunder rumbled, towering over his sibling.

"You may be powerful brother, but responsibility is one trait you lack."

"Liar!"

The younger moved to punch him, but Thunder intercepted the blow, using his brother's momentum against him and flipping him over his shoulder. Lightning hit the fluffy cloud surface with a thud, the air escaping him with a choke, and Thunder gave him the barest trace of a smirk. The spiky-haired elemental snarled and snatched his brother's ankle, sending a powerful jolt through him. Thunder gave a cry of pain, leaping backwards and sliding across the clouds. Lightning struggled to his feet and charged towards him.

The battle escalating from there, kicks and punches being exchanged as tensions built. In the city below, people began to retreat into their houses, staring uneasily at the storm roiling above.

Thunder caught his brothers' hands as he readied his lightning, the warring energies glowing between them as they struggled.

"Take! It! BACK!" Lightning snarled and Thunder growled in return, pressing his face close to the others.

"Not till you learn!"

Lightning gave a scream of rage and their power exploded, blasting both siblings backwards across the cloudbank. The sky was still, little crackles of electricity and sound the only disruptions. Slowly, Lightning stumbled to his feet, staring at his rising brother with eyes filled with anger and betrayal.

"I-I don't need you! I've never needed you! I can do this on your own!" He shrieked.

"THEN LEAVE!" Thunder bellowed.

The others pale eyes went wide, prickling with tears at the outburst. Said eyes screwed closed as rage filled him.

"I HATE YOU!"

With a flash of light, he transmuted his legs and flew off.

Thunder watched him go, shoulders quivering with anger. The instant the other vanished beneath the clouds, the rage drained out of him, heaving only emptiness and a cold despair. He collapsed into a sitting position, holding his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" He whispered.

* * *

"Stupid, no-good, idiot..." Lightning grumbled as he stomped down a deserted street. The city was quiet, most people still within their homes despite the dissipating storm clouds. A nearby fire hydrant caught his attention and he growled at it, blasting it with a bolt of lightning. The side of the contraption ruptured, blasting him with a column of water and knocking him across the street. He sputtered and coughed as he struggled to escape the stream currently pinning him to the ground. He finally managed to work his way out of the surge and stood, looking down sadly at his now drenched armor. The sound of a door beginning to open caught his ears and he quickly darted up onto a roof, watching as a young girl stepped from a building nearby. Her mouth dropped when she saw the still spewing hydrant and spun back around, rushing back into the house in evident panic.

Lightning gave a giggle at her antics. He enjoyed the chaotic brand of humor more so than his brother, loving to see things be set awry. The momentary distraction did wonders for improving his mood and he straightened up with a smile. He shook himself, flinging water everywhere, and a crackle of electricity flew over his skin, further drying him. He cheerfully strolled away down the roof, leaping onto a nearby light post and swinging around it with a whoop. He leapt to the top of another pole, jumping from post to post in some impromptu game. He giggled to himself again, discovering another benefit of being without his brother. Thunder never let him do things like this, preferring they stayed out of the sight of humans. His little game sparked something in the lightning spirits' memory and he stared belting out a tune.

"_I'm dancin' on the rooftops, rooftops, rooftops! Dancing on my sneakers heel and toe! I'm swingin' from the treetop, treetop, treetop! Hangin' from my shoelaces, watch me go!_" He sang, recalling a song he'd heard a human singing once.¹

"_The weather's fine on ol' cloud 9, all the birds are dancing too! But I won't come down, down, to the ground, 'till I find my parachute!_"

He giggled, continuing to hum the song as he dropped to the ground and strolled through a small park. He took a deep breath as he stepped through the trees, smiling peacefully as he listened to the quiet singing of birds. The gentle lap of water caught his attention and he looked ahead to find a still pond, a small grove of trees rising gracefully form the waters center, obscuring his view of the other side. Through the foliage he could see signs of movement, and he shifted closer in curiosity. From between the leaves he saw a glimmer of light appear. Captivated by the sight, his pale eyes followed the little light as it slowly rose, making its way above the trees. As it broke the tree line, he realized it was a golden paper lantern, floating in the breeze. Another joined it moments later, then another. He watched in awe as the sky filled with the floating golden lights, their path decided only by the free wind. A smile split across his face, barely even noticing as the quiet laughter of children reaching his ears for the ponds far end.

"Look brother! Isn't it glorious!?" He cried, pointing to the flowing stream in the sky. Receiving no answer his brows knit together in confusion and he turned from the sight, glancing around for his sibling.

"Brother?"

He suddenly recalled the events that had led him here and a chill ran through him. He hugged himself tightly, the realization of what he'd done dawning on him. Shivering, he slowly rose and walked to a nearby bench, slumping onto it as he stared unseeingly at the ground.

"Oh no..." He whispered, horror seizing him as he remembered all the things he'd said. He and Thunder had fought in the past, but never to this degree. He slid into a laying position, curling into himself as tears pricked at his eyes.

'This is all my fault. I have to fix this.' He though, body wracked with guilt.

'But how? I cannot go back, not after dishonoring him so.'

He rolled over on his back, staring at the floating lanterns above. Their gentle glow seemed to sooth him and he relaxed slightly, the knot in his chest easing a bit.

'What am I thinking? I am Lightning! A little trial such as this cannot defeat me!'

He smiled slightly at the realization, gazing at the sky above happily. The lights slowly lulled him and he relaxed stretching out on the bench as drowsiness swept over him.

'Just a short rest, then I will figure this out...'

Eyes slid closed and a tiny sigh parted his lips as darkness claimed him.

-Meanwhile, nearby-

"Oh, I'm going to be so late!" Kenji hissed, panic flowing through his veins as he dashed through the park, checking the papers in his bag as he ran. The young medial assistant had overslept and was running late for his shift. He gave a little squeak as he almost barreled straight into a bench in his distraction. Skirting around the structure, he turned to hurry further through the shortcut. A flash of color caught his attention and he paused, noticing a figure lounged on the death trap. He couldn't help but be baffled by the teen's appearance. After all, it's not every day that you see a yellow skinned, crazy-haired, armor wearing guy lying around in a park. For a moment he thought perhaps the boy was just into that 'cosplaying' thing his sister was always babbling about, but still, something seemed off. Upon closer examination, he realized what it was. The teen wasn't wearing skin paint; that was his actual color.

Immediately, the doctor in training panicked. He'd just been learning about jaundice² from the day before, and the boy seemed to have an extreme case of it. Whisking out his phone, he quickly dialed the first number on his speed dial.

"Doctor Aoui! Please sir, I don't time to explain! I need you to send a truck to Yorisuba Park immediately!"

* * *

"Brother?" Thunder called quietly, his cloud drifting silently a couple dozen feet above the rooftops. He gave a little sigh, shaking his head in frustration. The instant he'd realized what he'd done, he'd taken off after his sibling, but the yellow elemental was nowhere to be seen.

He paused, giving another sigh. He had the feeling that Lightning wasn't going to be happy about this, but he was out of options.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and reached for their bond.

Many people think that twins had a link of some sort, which could tell them if the other was in danger. For Thunder and Lightning, it was something more. It was a psychic connection between the two of them. Through it they could feel each other's pain, each other's feelings. They could even track the others location with enough concentration. Normally, accessing it was almost second nature. Thunder had discovered earlier in his search however, that in his anger, Lightning had unknowingly blocked it. Forcing his way into it would be breaking a sort of unspoken rule between them. But for Thunder, it was a chance he was going to have to take.

He pushed against the block, feeling it as a sort of pressure in the back of his head, and it gave way. He frowned as he felt for the others presence. He could sense his brother, but there was something off about it. He couldn't seem to feel any specific emotions from the other, just a sort of fuzzy calmness. Thunders eyes widened. Was Lightning...sleeping? He rolled his eyes at the realization. This is defiantly a Lightning thing to do.

Focusing once more, he felt a tiny pull at his mind. Glancing around, the tug seemed stronger in one direction. He quickly set off, allowing the sensation to guide him. After several minutes of following his brothers' seemingly random path, Thunder found himself in a quite park.

"Brother?" He called, making his way through the trees. There was no answer and he frowned, moving to summon his cloud and move on. He stopped as the light caught in something beneath a nearby bench. Bending down, he fished it out of the grass. He gasped, eyes widening. Sitting in his palm was a small golden amulet attached to a long chain, carved with the character Rai. Reaching into his armor, he fished out a matching necklace, this one bearing the character Ina.³ They were gifts he and his brother had received at birth and neither ever took them off. His brother had been here, but he would not have left the pendant behind willingly. A foreboding feeling swept through the larger elemental. Something wasn't right.

"Brother, where are you?" he whispered, taking to the skies.

* * *

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Lightning gave a little grumble, slowly lifting his hand and waving it near his face, trying to ward off whatever incessant bug was producing the sound.

Beep…

Beep…

He groaned when his efforts failed and dragged his heavy eyelids open. He blinked slowly, confusion filling his mind when, instead of starlit skies, he found white ceiling tiles overhead. He sat up, back creaking slightly in protest, and sleepily rubbed his eyes as he looked around.

The room around him was plain, with walls painted a faint cream color and few decorations. To his right was a normal wooden door and to his left was a long, floor length wall of windows.

The movement caused a large portion of his bangs to droop into his eyes and his hand darted to sweep them away, gasping when he found his headband gone. Looking down, he found his armor missing as well. Glancing around in a panic, he gave a sigh of relief, finding it neatly folded on a chair nearby. Crisis averted, he looked down at his current attire. A strange garment lay against his skin, the baggy clothing looking even bigger against his thin frame. It was a strange shade of blue, standing out against the bright orange of his shorts, which whomever had redressed him were kind enough to leave. Oddly enough, the back was open, kept in place by only a thin tie.

Feeling a tiny prickle of pain, he glanced at his wrist, head tilting in confusion when he found a thin flexible tube piercing the skin. He followed the small clear tubing back to his source, finding it attached to a small bag hanging from a pole beside the bed. He stared in bafflement at the clear liquid within. What reason could there be for injecting water into him? Another device sat beside the pole, attached to a thin cuff around his bicep. The machine seemed to be what was producing the beeping he'd heard earlier and he glared at, willing the noise to stop.

"Ah, glad to see you're awake." Came a voice and he looked up in surprise to find a man standing in the doorway. He smiled warmly at him and strode over, long white lab coat swishing as he walked.

"With the condition you were in, we thought you might be in a coma."

"Who are you?" Lightning asked, pulling the sheets around him protectively.

"My name is Doctor Aoui. It's a pleasure to meet you..." he replied, extending a hand and waiting for the teen to give his name.

"...Lightning." The elemental slowly replied and the doctor dropped his hand, realizing he wasn't going to get any answers out of the stand-offish boy. Lightning glanced at the liquid filled bag and the man followed his gaze.

"Oh, don't worry. That's just some antibiotics and something to help you relax."

He looked the teen over and frowned.

"Hmm, seems they're not quite combating the jaundice as well as we'd hoped."

Reaching down, he rifled through a box sitting on a small table beside the bed, retrieving a bottle and cotton ball from within.

"I'm going to need to take a sample of blood in order to run some tests." He explained, wetting the cotton ball and swiping it along Lightning's bicep. The teen shivered, the wet liquid and cool air combining to chill his skin, and frowned.

"What is all this about? I must go and find my brother!" Lightning asked, impatient to get out of the boring room and search for his sibling. The doctor paused from his further rifling for a moment, looking at the electromancer in surprise.

"Brother? Tell me, does your brother know of your current condition?" He asked and Lightning's brows knit together in confusion.

"What is this condition you babble on about? I am ailed by nothing." He complained, but the doctor didn't seem to notice, lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, let's not worry about that now. You are the prime concern." He continued, withdrawing a narrow object from the box. Pale eyes widened as he drew the cover from the object, revealing a small spear-like point.

"What is that?" He asked as the object drew near.

"Don't worry, it's just a plain old needle. Just try and relax, this won't hurt a bit." Dr. Aoui replied, grabbing the cleansed arm and holding it still. Lightning stiffened, all his muscles tightening in anticipation of danger.

"What are you-?"

He gave a scream as the tiny blade stabbed into the muscle, pain flashing down his arm⁴. He shoved the man away and yanked the offending object out, hurling it across the room. It hit the ground and shattered, the small amount of blood inside splattering on the white tile.

"How dare you!" He snarled and Aoui rushed to his side, grabbing his shoulders.

"Lightning, please! Just calm down!" He begged, trying to hold the youth still. This only caused the electromancer to struggle more.

"Release me at once!"

"I need some help in here!" the doctor cried and a pair of medical students, one male, the other female, dashed in, swiftly grabbing Lightning's arms and holding him down.

"Keep him still while I prepare a sedative!" He commanded and dashed out of the room. Lightning snarled, struggling and squirming in the two young people's grasps.

"Damn it Kenji! You're the one who brought him here! You calm him down!" The girl cried, narrowly avoiding being kicked in the head by one of the teens flailing legs.

"What the hell do you want me to do?! Sing him a lullaby?!" the boy replied, giving his companion a look as he struggled to keep his hold. The doctor rushed back into the room, another of the accursed needles in his hand. He darted to the head of the bed and swiftly struck, jabbing the needle into Lightning's neck.

The elemental twisted violently and it snapped, part of the sharp metal remaining buried in his skin. Giving a yelp, he flung his head about, trying to free himself of the fragment. In his thrashing he struck the remainder of the device, Aoui having dropped it in distress, and it broke. Slivers of glass slipped along his cheek, blood trickling down the yellow skin in in their wake. More of the glass fell beneath him as he bucked in distress, slicing into his arms and shoulders as he writhed.

"Doctor, get more help!" The girl shrieked, paling at the sight of the blood. Aoui was gone in a flash, shouting for reinforcements.

"Let me go! I must get to back to him!" Lightning shouted, instinctively trying to summon his powers. He gasped as they failed to manifest, not even as much as a spark. He tried again, to the same effect. Something was very wrong. His head felt fuzzy, as though muddled by sleep, and he couldn't focus. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of the drip and growled. The liquid within must have been doing something to him. He made a snatch for the tube in his wrist, determined to pry it out. He gave a little grunt as, in a sudden burst of strength, the girl pinned his arm to the bed.

Before he could try another attempt, another pair of assistants rushed into the room, grabbing his legs and holding him flat. He tried to struggle, but he was beginning to tire and they managed to pin him as Aoui approached. He caught sight of yet another of the needles in the man's grip and his eyes went wide.

Panic flooded his veins and he let out a scream.

"BROTHER!"

* * *

Thunder gasped as foreign pain and fear flashed through his mind. They were so strong he swayed and almost plummeted from his cloud under the wave of them. Dark eyes went wide as Lightning's voice cried out through their link.

'_HELP!'_

"Lightning!" He cried, heart jumping in panic. Instantly he honed into his brothers position and was off like a shot, appearing to many as just a blue blur as he flew through the city. He screeched to a stop outside a tall white building. Lightning was inside, he could feel it. He quickly ascended, swiftly glancing into windows in search of his younger sibling. He reached one of the top most windows and froze, a gasp tearing from his throat. He watched in shock as his brother writhed under the hands of the blue clothed humans, one in a white coat slowly advancing on the teen. Anger suddenly blossomed in his chest and he growled.

"RELEASE HIM!" He roared, leaping towards the window. He threw his hands in front of his face as he crashed through the glass, hitting the ground and rolling. The medical staff shrieked and scattered, two running out the door in a panic. The man in the coat fainted, whilst the remaining girl and boy merely sat there and stared at him in shock. He ignored them, rushing to Lightning's side. He gasped when he saw his sibling's condition.

Blood dripped from the multiple glass wounds, slowly staining the white sheets beneath him crimson. A small bit of metal shimmered at his throat, the piece of needle still imbedded in him. Pale, tired eyes turned to him, the smallest smile appearing on the others lips.

"Thunder..." He whispered.

The elder quickly scooped up his brother, tearing the various lines from him as he gently tucked him against his chest. He rushed back to the window, pausing only to snatch up the others armor. Casting one last glare at the remaining pair, he leapt through the opening. His cloud appeared beneath them, carrying them up and away from the dreadful place.

He gently set Lightning down and the other clung to him, pressing his face against the larger's shoulder. He began to carefully examine the others wounds, cautious not to cause any more pain. The cuts on his shoulders and arms appeared bad, but were in fact rather shallow. They'd heal in time. He carefully grabbed the remaining bit of needle from the youngers skin and slowly withdrew it, tossing the destructive thing away once it was loose.

He suddenly felt something wet against his skin and looked down, expecting to see more blood. He was shocked to instead find tears flowing down his brothers cheeks, trickling over his own skin as the other buried his head against this shoulder.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it..." He whimpered, clinging to Thunder. The blue elemental wrapped his arms around the younger and held him close, nuzzling his pale hair.

"It's alright." He hushed him, rocking the other gently.

"Please...please don't leave..."

Thunder squeezed him tight.

"Never."

**-Flashback end-**

The infirmary was silent, the only sound the quite beeping of nearby machines as the Titans slowly absorbed the tale. They were all in varying amounts of shock, Starfire so much that it looked as though she wished to tackle the electromancer and give him one of her back-breaking hugs.

"Lightning, I'm...I'm sorry. We didn't know." Robin slowly replied, guilt digging at him for causing the spirit to recall such a painful event. The elemental waved the apology away, wincing slightly as his injured arm shifted.

"As bad as I feel for ya buddy, we still got a problem." Cyborg reluctantly added.

"Oh, is there not another way to administer the medicine without the use of these needles?" Starfire asked sadly, frowning when Cyborg shook his head.

"If there is no other way, I will simply go without this 'morphine' as you call it." Lightning replied.

"Uh, you really don't want to do that." Cyborg warned and Lightning gave a stubborn growl.

"I will not take it."

Giving a snort, Cyborg stomped over to the teen and grabbed his injured arm. Lightning gave a yell as pain flashed through it and the Titan quickly stepped back as Thunder leapt forward to protect his sibling.

"Trust me bud, unless you wanna feel **that** for the next couple days, you're gonna want the morphine."

Lightning looked down at the injury, eyes filled with uncertainty. He shifted back and forth nervously and Cyborg sighed, disliking to see the brave boy so uncomfortable. Stepping over, he set a comforting hand on his thin shoulder.

"Lightning, there's no need to be afraid. We're not going to hurt you."

The electromancer suddenly whirled to face him, eyes hard.

"I am not afraid!"

The team jumped slightly at the outburst, staring at him in surprise. He gave a huff at their questioning gazes, turning to look away.

"Fear is a flaw. A weakness."

BB gave a little sigh, a tiny smile spreading over his lips. It all made sense now. Grinning, he walked over to the bed and hopped on, sitting cross-legged at the opposite end.

"Dude, it's okay to be afraid." He said and Lightning glanced at him from the corner of his eye, pale orbs glazing slightly with confusion.

"Everyone's afraid of something. Even us." He continue, gesturing to the rest of the team. This caught the elementals attention and he turned towards him, crossing his legs the same way Beast Boy.

"Is this true green one?" He asked, relaxing slightly as he waited for a response, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Course it is." He laughed slightly, delving into his memories.

"Funny thing is, for years I was scared out of my mind of storms."

"Storms?" Lightning asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep. Back when I was with the Doom Patrol, I always used to lock myself in my room and hide under my blankets whenever one came through. Well, till Negative Man found out anyway. Dude said I was being a wimp and threw me outside in the middle of a thunderstorm. Those where always the worst. All the lightning and the noise were just too much for me."

He looked up from the memory and grinned at the intently listening teen.

"But then I met you guys. Yeah, storms still scare the snot out of me, but now every time I hear one, I start thinking about if it was just you guys, messing around up there."

"Strange. I never would have thought one such as you would be prone to such fears." Lightning replied, head cocked in curiosity.

"It's not just me. The others are scared of plenty of stuff. Take Starfire for instance. As much as mention slime and she runs for the hills."

The Tamaranian nodded in agreement, shuddering at the thought.

"And don't even get me started on Cy and the time with the wasps nest-!"

"BB, shut up." The cyborg growled, having moved away to fiddle with some equipment.

Lightning and his companion snickered quietly at the reaction and the elemental looked back as the shapeshifter spoke again.

"Needles kinda freak me out too. Nobody likes getting a shot. But ya know what?"

Lightning leaned closer, anxiously waiting for him to continue.

"I've found the best way to deal with it is distraction."

He looked over at the others uninjured arm and smirked.

"Seems to work wonders for you."

Lightning looked down in confusion and gasped, finding the tube already in place. He looked up in surprise, finding Cyborg and his brother grinning widely at him, drip ready to begin flowing. Pouting, he looked over at the changeling.

"You have tricked me." He grumbled and BB laughed.

"Yeah, but it worked didn't it?"

He scowled at the green skinned boy as Cyborg started the drip, then anxiously watched as the liquid made its way down the tube and into his arm. After waiting for it to take effect, Cyborg leaned over to nudge his broken arm, Lightning instinctively flinching as he drew close.

"You feel that?" The older teen asked as he prodded the injury.

"Actually, no." Lightning replied in confusion. Cyborg grinned.

"That means it's working."

He firmly took hold on either side of the break, nodding Raven and Thunder over and informing them to hold the electromancer still. Once they did, he gave a hard yank, the split pieces of bone snapping back into place with a sickening crack. They all winced at the noise, the arms owner suddenly very happy for the drugs.

"Almost done." The black Titan told them, swiftly beginning to wrap the limb tightly with gauze.

"Normally we'd have to cast this, but considering how fast the two of you heal, it'd just be a waste of supplies. Just try not to move it to much and you should be fine."

He handed the Honorary a sling, gently helping him guide the limb into place once he had it on. The elemental gave him a respectful nod in thanks, a tiny smile playing at his lips. He suddenly flung a hand to said lips, a head splitting yawn breaking from his throat. They all giggled at the sheepishly look he gave them, cheeks flushed with the barest hint of color.

"It's been a long day for everyone. Go ahead and get some sleep. You're not gonna heal any faster just sitting there and waiting." Robin told him, gently ushering the others from the room. The yellow skinned elemental nodded, pulling the covers up over his legs. Thunder moved to follow their allies, pausing when a pale hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked back and met the youngers wide eyes. Lightning moved to say something, but then seemed unable to find the words and looked away in embarrassment. Thunder patiently waited, silently urging him to continue.

"I am...frightened..." his twin said finally, the end a mere whisper.

Thunder chuckled, the soft sound floating through the room, and motioned for the other to move. The younger eagerly obeyed and he slipped under the blankets, reclining back against the headboard. Lightning instantly curled up against his chest, being careful not to jostle his arm as he pressed against him.

From the doorway, Robin smiled at the sight and whispered a command to the tower, the rooms' lights slowly lowering in response. Thunder sent him a grateful look and he nodded before leaving the brothers to themselves.

Lightning slowly relaxed, a sleepy little smile crossing his lips as the elder gently ruffled his hair.

"There is no need to be afraid." He quietly mumbled and the other looked up at him, pale eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"I know." He softly replied, eyes sliding shut as he tucked his head against the others broad shoulder.

Thunder smiled and hugged him tightly, following him into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

Lightning: (Smacks Stormy with his free arm)

Stormy: Oww! What was that for?!

Lightning: You broke my arm **and** put me through hell at that horrid place you call a hospital!

Thunder: My brother is correct. It does seem rather odd that you would inflict such pain on him.

Stormy: Well I apologize for all that, but it seems like the only way I can get brotherly fluff out of you two is by either making you fight or injuring one of you. Plus, I gave you cake!

Lightning: That doesn't mean you had to break my arm! Wait, did you hear something?

Dr. Aoui: (off-camera) Stormy, you can't hide forever. You need to get this shot.

Lightning and Stormy: (scream and hide behind Thunder)Ahhh, it's him! We gotta get out of here!

(They grab Thunder and run away)

Stormy: (in the distance)Reviews are love and will bring you cookies and a hug or kiss from your favorite character! Just specify who you want it from and which and I'll mention you at the beginning of the next chappie. Flames will be used to heat Axel! Lord knows Quinton Flynn doesn't have enough elemental powers as it is!⁵

Thunder: Where are we going?

Lightning: It does not matter! Just keep running!

* * *

1: This is an actual song I sang in choir years ago when I was in elementary school. I have no idea how I still remember the lyrics, nor why I choose to have Lightning sing it, but it just seemed to fit the moment.

2: In case there are some people out there who don't know what jaundice is, it is a condition where the kidney's malfunction. The malfunction can cause a number of results, including ones skin turning yellow.

3: In case you're wondering, Rai is Japanese for Thunder and Ina is the beginning of the word Inazuma (Lightning).

4: OK, this one is in here because someone I showed this to pointed out to me that Lightning is being a total wuss about the pain. Those of you who think the same have evidently never been stabbed in a tightened muscle with a needle before. I have. It HURTS. Lightning's reaction is not very exaggerated.

5: Quinton Flynn (the voice actor for Lightning) also voices Axel from Kingdom Hearts(who controls fire), as well as Raiden in the Metal Gear series. (Along with being a cyborg ninja, he can also sort of control electricity in a way with his high-tech katana.) I feel like whenever someone needs a voice for a good looking guy with elemental powers, they call in Quinton.


End file.
